


It Will Not Be Long Love

by torakowalski



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney had always assumed he’d be nervous if this day ever came. Well, he’d never thought this day would come, but with the same sort of pessimism that he always assumed his first bite of some new substance would kill him, he’d always assumed he’d be nervous on his wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Not Be Long Love

Rodney had always assumed he’d be nervous if this day ever came. Well, he’d never thought this day _would_ come, but with the same sort of pessimism that he always assumed his first bite of some new substance would kill him, he’d always assumed he’d be nervous on his wedding day.

But now, standing in the control room – decorated in a way that could be for Christmas if anyone kicked up a fuss – with Carson by his side, Rodney felt weirdly calm. Of course, his body could be shutting down in retaliation to all the hideously pink confetti Teyla had got the Athosian children to make, but Carson had told him you couldn’t actually die of nerves and if Rodney couldn’t believe him on that, then they might as well quit before they started.

Elizabeth was officiating – Rodney wasn’t sure how she’d got the power to do that, but the alternative was Halling and a ceremony Telya told him had something to do with pigs, so he didn’t question her credentials too closely.

The service was similar to ones he’d attended on Earth, only without the references to God, which neither he nor Carson were comfortable with. Carson said his vows all in one breath, but his voice was clear and he smiled so proudly at Rodney when he’d finished, that Rodney didn’t have the heart to laugh at him.

Then it was Rodney’s turn, and for a moment all the nerves he hadn’t been feeling threatened to come crashing down, but fuck it, they’d waited years for this moment and Rodney was damned if he was going to mess it up now.

He reached blindly for Carson’s hand – getting a surprised look from Carson, neither of them were big on PDAs and they’d agreed to minimise the schmoop – squeezed as hard as he could and gabbled off his vows before Elizabeth had finished saying them for him to repeat.

Then Radek was pressing Carson’s ring into his hand and Kate Heightmeyer was handing Carson Rodney’s and all of a sudden they were kissing quickly to a backdrop of applause and whistles and laughter. And then they were married.

John caught up with him as the service ended and people started drifting off to the canteen for the reception.

“Congratulations, buddy.” John said, enfolding Rodney in a bear hug that made several ribs creak and quite possibly broke his spleen. Officially, Caldwell had ordered John and Lorne and the marines to have nothing to do with any marriages resulting from the new laws. But unofficially, John had told him where he could stick it.

“Yes, yes, thank you.” Rodney patted his back awkwardly, “How long until the teasing starts?”

John pulled back, green eyes wide, “I don’t know what you mean,” he drawled innocently. Then his lips twisted up and he added, “Mrs Beckett.”

Rodney rolled his eyes and pretended to huff, but secretly he was relieved; it wasn’t until John and Ronon had started teasing him about Carson that he’d truly felt it was real.

The speeches were long, but the cake was excellent and Rodney even managed to get over his annoyance that Carson hadn’t let him write any cue-cards and had completely vetoed most of Rodney’s informative anecdotes. Even the one on leadership, which he’d felt was particularly valuable.

Then finally – God, _finally_ \- the evening ended and they escaped back to their room and Rodney could peel himself out of his hideously uncomfortable monkey-suit. And, even more importantly, in his opinion, he could peel Carson out of his.

Carson was gorgeous sprawled out on the bed beneath him, especially when he looked up and smiled, whispering “Hi,” and touching Rodney’s cheek.

Rodney dropped his hands to either side of Carson’s head and settled more comfortably between his legs, “Hey,”

“Did you have a good day, love?”

Carson’s voice and eyes were so soft Rodney had to duck his head, “Well, the chicken needed more seasoning and the carrots were a bit undercooked, plus Cadman's dress was frankly…”

“Rodney,” Carson could read him too well, “Please.”

Still unable to look Carson in the eye, Rodney turned his face and kissed Carson’s palm, “Best day ever,” he confessed softly.

“Aye, well it took long enough,”

Rodney could read Carson now too. He heard an apology in that muttered statement and had to lean down and kiss it away. They both knew they could have made their relationship official when Canada legalised same-sex marriage; with Carson’s qualifications he would have easily gotten citizenship, but he'd wanted to wait until it was legal in Scotland, so he could marry as himself and not have to change one thing.

Rodney had been okay with it then and he was still okay with it now. Having Carson in his life was the best thing that had ever happened to him, it even topped coming to Atlantis – though by how much Rodney was never going to admit.

He hadn’t even wanted a wedding when Carson first suggested it; he didn’t need a piece of paper to legitimise their relationship. But it had been important to Carson, and now, as he propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at his _husband_ \- it was possible he was never going to get used to saying that – Rodney had to admit it felt pretty damn amazing.  



End file.
